Angel with a Glock
by MrsLillianReid
Summary: The BAU join with the NCIS team to solve the case of a serial killer. What happens when one of the agents goes missing. Whats the connection to another famous serial killer? Slight Reid/OFC and slight Hotch/OFC
1. Chapter 1

The NCIS team minus Gibbs sat at their desks, Ziva and Lily typing at their computers, McGee and Tony bickering about one thing or another. As per his usual routine Gibbs, walked in the bullpen, threw his empty coffee cup in the bin, grabbed his bag and barked "dead Petty officer at Rock Creek Park". The team all quickly grabbed their bags and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

In the FBI Quantico HQ building, in a room, the BAU sat around a round table watching a briefing from their Media liaison Jennifer Jareau. On the screen behind her was the image of a woman, young, bruised, bloody and dead. This was the image of the second victim of what the media was dubbing "The Sandpit Killer" as all bodies had been found in national parks, covered in sand. Metro police had requested the help of the FBI after the case got more media attention. Metro was also handing over some of the reins to a Naval investigative organisation as this morning's victim was Navy. JJ went through the main details of the case, the others watching intently, throwing out suggestions on the profile occasionally. All victims had been raped, beaten then had their necks snapped. When the presentation was over Hotch told his team to grab their bags and to head over to the Quantico Navy Yard. The team quickly filed out and went over to their desks. Once they all had their bags, they headed out to the SUVs and filed in, grateful for a local case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except Lily is my OC as well as Danielle/Dani. **

The two NCIS MCRT vans were sitting on outside of the police tape and the NCIS MCRT team were searching for evidence. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer examined the body, which they had uncovered from the sand. "Ah, just like the other three" said Ducky, fully informed by Metro police of the other victims, not just going on what the media had said. McGee and Ziva were bagging and tagging evidence while Tony was interviewing witnesses and Lily was photographing the crime scene. McGee walked over to Gibbs who had just walked over from talking to the local LEO's, "we have a Petty Officer Katherine Banks." McGee told Gibbs, reading it of his iPhone. Gibbs nodded and McGee went back to bagging evidence. "What we got Duck?" Gibbs asked the older man. "We have obvious defensive wounds, she seems to have put up quite the fight, well we also have cleanly sliced neck and bruising all over the body. We'll know more when we get back to autopsy. Get the gurney Mr Palmer." Gibbs then walked over to Tony who then started to tell him that witnesses didn't see anything, just found the body. Then all of a sudden 3 black Chevrolet SUV's pulled up at the tape and a group of 6 people climbed out. Most were dressed in suits, except two of the men, one was in dark pants and a dark t-shirt and the other was dressed in in pants, a button up top, tie and with a geeky looking sweater vest. One of Metro's lead detectives went up to the people and walked them into the crime scene and over to the NCIS team. "Everybody this is the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit, we called them in to help with the case." Said the detective. Gibbs stared at the group looking them over and said "a bunch of head-gamers eh? Well if you guys called it we'll go with it." "Wait, you didn't know about this? When we found out the body was Navy we informed your Director of Special Operations, she told us that she would inform you." Gibbs then pulled out his phone, as Dani, NCIS's director of special operations was prone to "text" them. Gibbs turned on his phone to see that he did in fact have a text message from Dani it read :FBI''s BAU joining case. Be nice. Gibbs then looked back up to the group and said "you're right, come on we're just about to move the body" he said grudgingly and waved them over to Ducky. "Yes Mr Palmer, just lift her and… what do we have here?" "these are FBI profilers Duck." "Oh pleasure to meet you" Ducky said in his Scottish accent extending his hand only to pull it back as his glove was covered in blood. JJ took control of the situation as the NCIS team were coming over to them, curious to what was happening. "I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid" she said ushering to each person as their names were called. "Pleasure to meet you" said Lily as she waved, the only agent from NCIS willing to welcome them with open arms as everyone else didn't like the FBI in general . "We'll let you know what we find" Gibbs said walking back to where he was before and soon all agents were doing their assigned job. The BAU profiling and NCIS collecting and recording evidence.

"Alright time to go" Gibbs said as Ducky and Palmer drove off, most of the police were clearing out and NCIS was loading everything back into their vans. The BAU also were finishing up, loading into their SUVs. JJ then stood forward used to dealing with people like Gibbs and his mostly unreceptive team and suggested that members from each team join together on the ride. Gibbs grunted and soon McGee was piling into an FBI SUV with Rossi, Ziva hopped in with JJ also in an FBI vehicle and Morgan and Hotch filled in the

last of the FBI's cars. Gibbs and Tony took the NCIS van with more evidence and Lily went with Emily and Spencer in the other NCIS van. As each car pulled out they occupants watched as the local police roped off the crime scene.

Conversation in most cars was mostly just small talk, those in cars with members of opposite teams conversation mostly consisted of introductions and explaining their jobs. McGee and Rossi found out that the y had the fact that they were both published authors so they each talked about their books. Ziva and JJ talked about JJ's son Will and how as Tony would put it 'kicked butt'. Morgan and Hotch talked about the profile and what they thought of the other team. Gibbs and Tony's van was a completely one sided conversation, Tony babbling on about movies, Ziva, the FBI, McGee, Lily's new soul mate 'that guy who dressed like the definition of nerd', Gibbs boat-building habits and the case. Lily and Emily talked about ex-boyfriends, fashion and how they joined the FBI/NCIS, Lily also talked to Spencer about famous authors, favourite novels and Doctor Who. Spencer was pleased to have found someone who was such an avid fan of the program. So far the best bonded group was Lily, Spencer and Emily as they were all easily able to adapt and talk to other people about small things. Soon all groups made it into the Navy Yard, the people in NCIS vans, going into the evidence garage, the others going in the front to get visitors badges and the NCIS gang going straight up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except Lily is my OC as well as Danielle/Dani. **

**AN: Sorry about the wait I had to spend my weekend on a project for school and thank you to all my beautiful followers and favouritors THANKS I love you this had been like the most successful thing in my life minus that post on tumblr I got 197 notes for WOO. Anyway please enjoy. Feel free to PM me.**

The NCIS team quickly sat down at their respective desks while the BAU stood to the side gathered in front of an attractive brunette. She had introduced herself as Danielle Anderson, Director of Special Operations and Investigations, she led the BAU around through the MCRT's desks and around to hallway where she then opened the nearest door to reveal an oval table, a clear board with markers and a TV connected to a computer.

"There's no password on the computer, however that means you won't be able to access our files, so if you want to get them just give me a buzz and I'll come down. My office is just upstairs, my phone number is by the phone and you can easily set up a video chat if need be." Dani told the group.

Hotch then gave her a rare smile as she began to leave the room. She smiled back and this exchange did not go unmissed by Rossi. They set up their files and linked through a video link with Garcia, not yet calling. The BAU sat down, getting started on a profile.

* * *

The NCIS gang sat down at their computers, compiling information on their new victim.

Gibbs walked in with his new cup of coffee and stood in front of the screen. "What do we have?" Tony quickly stood up and stole the remote off of McGee.

"Petty Officer Katherine no-middle-name Banks, 24, unmarried, no kids, daughter to James and Margaret Banks, no tours, works in Human resources in a career advising office. "

Ziva then snatched the remote off of Tony and began to tell what she had found.

"Nobody has seen or heard from her in 2 days, this was not uncommon as she was an avid camper, liked to go out without her phone and 'switch off' as her CO said."

McGee then took the remote and began.

"No money or phone activity since Monday. I was able to track down her phone to her apartment. Her last transaction was at a bar in Georgetown, Lily and Ziva were able to talk to her friends who were with her."

Ziva then butted in and said

" they noticed nothing unusual, they said she never mentioned camping."

"Her last phone call was to her parents in Vermont. They're on their way in."

McGee passed the remote to Lily and she began

"So, I couldn't find anything that connects the her to the other victims except likeness. I haven't been able to find out how he finds his victims, they run in completely different circles, which leads me to believe he watches and stalks. I was looking back over all the crime scene photos and I noticed something.(wide angles of all the crime scenes came up on the screen) All of the victims are as you know covered in sand. That's why the media is calling him 'The Sandpit Killer' if you join all the pictures of the sand consecutively (all images close up together), they make part of an image."

"The symbol of 'The clockwork killer' you would know Gibbs, you and Mike Franks (she said his name as she looked down) worked the case as the 4th victim was Navy."

"Yeah we caught the guy, dumped a body every 48 hours like clockwork, he's locked up for life. What's he got to do with it?"

"Well I'm glad you asked" She said looking smug

"I looked more into the victims once I found that and viola! Our latest victim's father was the clockwork killer's lawyer. 1st victim was the niece of a jury member at the trial, he believed him to be 'not guilty' said he was 'mentally unstable' and just needed medical help, although his doctors said it was unnecessary and deemed him 'a pure psychopath' none of the other victims have relations to the clockwork killer. I don't think he's a fan I think he's trying to make a joke out of him, as the MO is very different to the clockwork killer, who preferred to stab, repeatedly."

"How did everybody miss this?" Ziva asked, puzzled.

"None of the other victims or crime scenes are related. It's such an old case nobody even thought to look for the pattern, even though the sand looks designed and not even half of the symbol is there."

Gibbs then took a moment to process all this.

"Go to tell the feebs (his new name for the FBI) what you found, miss super sleuth." Lily then walked away with her files and headed off to his desk.

"No wonder she wouldn't tell me what she had found" Tony said "Miss Genius over there always finds the good stuff."

* * *

"The first victim seems to be the first, look at the hesitation, the bruises are weaker. However they seem to be quite intelligent moves. Our UNSUB is probably in male in his late 30s early 40s." Derek Morgan said.

"The way he buries them.." Emily was cut of by a light knock on the door.

"Come in" Hotch said.

"Sorry to interrupt but we've just had a development in the case" Lily said, standing in the doorway.

Hotch waved her in and she moved to the screen.

"I've just sent the files to this screen. Here we go, Okay. Well it seems as if the killer is mimicking or poking fun at the clockwork killer."

The BAU turned as Spencer spoke up "The Clockwork Killer, killed 20 women in 1995, dumped a body every 48 hours. Each victim was repeatedly stabbed. 14? Of the victims were Navy." Spencer looked to Lily for reassurance who then nodded at him. "Was that an NCIS case?"

"Yeah Gibbs and his boss, worked the case."

Hotch then nodded in thanks to Lily. She took this as her queue to leave and exited the door.

"We'll split up and go to the current crime scenes and look for anything that relates to the clockwork case." Hotch said, "We're lucky to have an agent from the case. Morgan, call Garcia and get her to send all the files to our phones."

The team then quickly split up and headed off to the different dumpsites of the victims of the Sandpit killer, Spencer and Hotch went to the first site then would later go to the second, Emily and Rossi would go to the third then the fourth. JJ headed upstairs to Dani's office to discuss media and Rossi headed out to go down to Autopsy with Special Agent Gibbs who was less than enthused about it but had been pushed into it by Lily, who was adamant that they had to co-operate with the FBI if they wanted to catch this 'rude words I'm not going to say because I don't know his mother' killer.

* * *

The elevator was silent as SSA Rossi and SSA Gibbs rode in it down to autopsy.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the outside chamber to Autopsy they both stepped out as Gibbs led the way, walking through the automatic doors and into Autopsy.

"What you got Duck?" Gibbs asked walking over to the Autopsy table where their dead Petty Officer lay and where Duck and Palmer stood weighing and recording her organs.

"Well we have a cleanly sliced neck that severed the carotid artery, she would have bled out in a matter of minutes, it was precise, not unlike the work of Jonas Cobb, our Port to Port killer, however they wounds aren't as precise or as severe. Our killer is defiantly not trained to kill. Abby is trying to work out what type of knife was used, it was a clean blade. As I said at the crime scene, she had obvious defensive wounds, looking at the bruises it would have been around 7 hours before her death."

"Any distinct marks or anything?" Rossi asked.

"Other than the continuation of the sliced neck, I noticed there was skin under her fingers, I've sent that up to Abby, our forensic scientist, to see if we get a match. You know this case reminds me of when I was just a young lad in Edinburgh there was a copy cat killer, a young man trying to copy Jack the Ripper. It was all over the news, scared quite.."

Gibbs cut him off and said "Got it Duck"

Gibbs then grabbed Rossi by the shoulder and led him to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except Lily is my OC as well as Danielle/Dani.**

**Sorry this took so long I have been finishing up with school and my family won't leave me alone.**

**As to my lovely reviewer IloveTivaandCalzona3 and to anyone who may be wondering Tony and Ziva are not together yet nor are Emily and Derek. There may be some moments though, I'm still not sure how far I will go with their relationships.**

**And a special thank you to all my beautiful subscribers and favouriters. I LOVE YOU**

**PS. This story is set in the middle of CM season 6 and mid NCIS season 8**

* * *

**Short chapter, to add some romance and because I haven't finished the full chapter.**

Day 2 of Investigation

The two teams both gradually made their way into the NCIS building.

The BAU all gathered into the large room they had been granted with to be close to the case.

The team were reviewing every single file on the current case and discussing the crime scenes. The BAU were also trying to figure out how the 'Clockwork Killer' tied to their UNSUB.

So far they were making good progress with their profile. However there were big holes in their profile as they were lacking certain information like how he abducted his victims and more details about what went on when he held them.

After they had their lunch break they sat back down and began to finalise their profile. 20 minutes later the phone started to ring. Hotch picked it up to be answered with the voice of Dani.

"Hi, we just got a call. Another body has been discovered in Rock Creek Park, found by some bushwalkers, off of a rarely used path. Covered in sand. Do any of your team want to go to the scene?"

"Uh ok, I'll send Reid and Rossi down."

"Well the team are down in the garage, on the ground floor, they can just take the elevator down but they'll need to see an agent because of the iris scanners. I'll send an agent to elevator"

"Thanks, bye." Hotch said, turning around in his chair.

"Bye" Dani said before pressing the end call button on her phone.

"There's another body, Rossi, Reid; go to the garage their team will be waiting.

* * *

"The UNSUB never dumps a body 2 days in a row." Reid said riding down in the elevator to the garage.

"Maybe he's escalating." Rossi said turning to the young doctor.

"Maybe, but our UNSUB is methodical, no physical evidence, no trace and a clean sliced neck."

"He could be devolving, though it's probably too early for that, seeing as the Clockwork killer had 20 victims, this guy only has 5 now. Did he have a stressor?"

"It's possible, we'll have to wait, signs of de-evolution may be on the victim"

Soon the elevator doors opened to a large room, bigger than the NCIS main bullpen. The walls were dark bricks and the floor was just plain cement.

Sitting at the front of the garage in front of the roller door were 3 vans, two for the team and 1 for the medical examiner. In front of the vans stood a fully changed Agent Gibbs and changing Agents DiNozzo, David and Mayfield.

They were getting changed into their windbreakers, caps and crime scene pants.

Rossi and Reid walked over to the team.

"A little help somebody." Said Lily struggling to reach the zipper of her dress, the team were too busy changing themselves to notice. "Oh hey, Doctor Reid, could you help me unzip my dress, I can't reach it."

"Oh..um…sure." Spencer said blushing and bumbling over his words.

Spencer stood behind her and grabbed the top of the zipper of her bright, Avengers comic dress and pulled it down. Soon the two sides of the dress fell to either side exposing the back of her bra. Spencer gulped and stood back.

"Thanks, she said, moving to the other side of the van, which was not visible, to change into her t-shirt and jeans.

Rossi stood there smirking at Reid who was blushing, bright red.

Soon Lily remerged fully changed and Spencer couldn't help but appreciate how cute she looked in her NCIS cap.

Soon everybody was loaded into the two vans and they headed off to the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers. This is just a filler, so sorry I haven't updated, my computer died. **

The conversation in the first MCRT van, containing Gibbs, Tony and ZIva, consisted mostly of Tony and Ziva discussing the BAU.

"How do they catch killers? How do they work? Do they just look at the crimes and guess? I mean seriously, we can solve our cases on our own." Tony said ranting.

"Listen to their name 'Behavioural Analysis Unit' they analyse behaviour." She answered

Tony stared at her confused.

"They create profiles Tony, you know what those are!"

"If we wanted a profile to catch this guy, we would make one or send an email to a professional profiler"

"These are professional profilers Tony"

"Oh"

"They're here because Metro invited them and if we want they're support we should stick with their decisions." Gibbs said joining their conversation.

Ziva, who was sitting next to Gibbs, turned to him and looked at him in disbelief and surprise. She was surprised as to Gibbs' composure of the whole situation and that he was being polite and positive to the FBI, when he was usually opposed to outsiders.

"Dani is threatening me to co-operate"

"Threatening you with what, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Desk duty and probies."

* * *

The second van was quieter than the first. In the van was Lily driving, while Rossi sat in the middle, with Reid by the window. For the first few minutes Rossi and Reid discussed the timing of their latest victim, however they were soon out of possibilities and the vehicle fell silent.

Rossi looked at Lily, looking to start a conversation "How long have you been with NCIS?" He asked her.

"Nearly 5 years." She replied, looking quickly at the pair before turning her focus back to the road.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Rossi asked.

"23 nearly 24." She said

"You were ready to join at 19? Have you been on this team the whole time?"

"I was confident starting at 19, my friends think I'll regret it later on, but I doubt it. When I started it was the same team except Gibbs wasn't here. He was retired, well you see how that went, him still being here and all and Tony was leading us."

The car fell silent, however there was no tension in the air.

"What's your PhD in?" Spencer was surprised that she was talking to him.

"Um.. I have 3"

"Wow" Lily breathed, "What in genius?" what may have come across as an insult, Lily said light-heartedly, like a pet name.

"Mathematics, Chemistry and engineering. I also have BAs in Phycology and Sociology. " Spencer rambled off, his cheeks turning red.

"Certifiable genius" Rossi said smirking at the blushing doctor.

Reid turned away when Lily glanced at him smiling.

* * *

**thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

The two NCIS MCRT vans sat in a parking lot in the middle of the park.

This was as close as the agents would be able to get to the crime scene as it was located off an old walking trail 300 yards in on the trail.

The navy agents unloaded all their gear and packed it on themselves.

The two profilers were also carrying bags to help the team.

Just as the door to the van was shut, Ducky and Palmer arrived and parked the ME van.

Everybody gathered and headed to the start of the trail where 2 uniformed men stood.

One was a tall, young, muscular man in a ranger uniform. The other was a shorter but just as muscular man in a police uniform.

"NCIS?" The officer asked.

"That's us" Gibbs replied as he started to walk down the trail, the two men next to him while the others trailed behind.

"The scene is just 300 yards away. The body was found by 2 walkers who decided to take a lesser used path. Crime scene has been secured, no one has touched it, we were waiting for you guys." The ranger informed.

As they walked Spencer noticed that the young ranger kept looking at Lily and staring at her butt as she walked. Spencer began to get an odd feeling inside of him, one that was telling him to go over and punch the smirk off of his face. Spencer wondered why this sudden urge for violence came up inside of him. Spencer decided that this feeling was anger over the ranger objectifying a female, not the fact that it was Lily he was staring at.

* * *

The two teams spread out among the crime scene and got to their jobs.

Rossi and Reid started to assess the scene.

"This place is much more isolated than the others, the others were found on the outskirts, they were easy to find. Why the change?" Rossi said looking down around the scene.

"Maybe he's evolving, trying to hide them." Reid suggested.

"More than likely devolving, the shape is not as structured as the rest, as for trying to hide them, I highly doubt that, this unsub's goal is for the bodies to be seen ."

"This isn't part of the clockwork killers symbol. It's like an arrow, what's it pointing to?" Spencer said looking off into the distance of where the arrow pointed.

"At this point we don't even know if its the same UNSUB."

* * *

The walkers had seen the sand and called the police as they had seen news reports on the killer and had not disturbed the crime scene, the rangers however had moved some of the sand to reveal the corner of a dirty pink blouse.

"Mayfield, photograph the scene. David and DiNozzo, remove the sand then collect evidence." Gibbs ordered his team.

Lily quickly took photos of the scene, covering all angles before they removed the sand.

When she was done Tony and Ziva set to work to uncover the body. It took all of 10 minutes to brush away all the sand. When they finally stood up to brush themselves off, it was noted by the investigators that the body lay, face down, the matted, sandy and dirty hair of the victim lay on top.

The pair stood back and let Ducky and Palmer go to the body. Lily quickly snapped several shots of the body's position.

Confident with the shots, Lily nodded the okay to Palmer and the pair of medical examiners lifted the body onto the sheet of plastic.

Face up the body surprised everyone. The body in jeans, shoes and a long sleeve pink blouse had been there a lot longer than anyone had presumed.

This was not the body of a recent victim. This was the body of the Sandpit Killer's first victim.

Her whole body, showed signs of decomposition far beyond overnight.

"Our victim here has been deceased 3 months minimum. Jethro." Ducky said to Gibbs. "We'll know more when we get her back to autopsy, but she too has the slit throat, fingerprints are out of the question, we'll have to use DNA." Lily moved in to take photographs of the body and Tony and Ziva went photographing and bagging possible evidence.

"Well this changes things" Rossi said to Spencer.

"Yeah, hopefully our unsub is sticking to his pattern because hopefully we still have another 2/3 days to find him, before he kills the next victim, though he may be hunting his next victim as we speak, he holds them for 2 days before killing them."

"I hope we catch him before he kills his next victim."


	7. Sorry

Sorry my beautiful readers, I don't think I will be continuing the story, I have a complete lack of inspiration for this and I don' t think it's very good. Thank you everybody who read, followed or reviewed, I really appreciate it. If anybody would like to help me with the story or take it over just message me.


End file.
